Cook
by Izik Imanity
Summary: The teams find out Kagami's heavenly cooking ability. (Part 2 of the Kagami's Talents series)


Welcome to Part 2 of the Kagami's Talents series! There will be five parts, and they are (sort of) connected one-shots. Although you can read this as a standalone, it will refer to some parts of the other one-shot, so it is definitely better if you read the first one before this. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Part 1: Surf

Part 2: Cook (you are here)

(Part 2 of the Kagami's Talents series)

* * *

><p>Kagami was good at cooking. Amazing. A cooking god even. Seirin knew this. Alex knew this. Tatsuya knew this. But no one else knew this. Luckily for them, they were about to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>They were at a training camp again, though in the mountains this time. And once again, all teams that housed a Generation of Miracles member attended, along with the retired third years. They faced a similar dilemma to the last time Seirin went on a training camp; no cooks were going to be at the inn they were staying at, meaning the coach had to cook. The entirety of the Seirin team realized this fairly quickly when they got to the inn in the middle of a team wide meeting- very much frightening them, as Mitobe had felt sick and went to his room to rest. Their last resort was Kagami, who they immediately turned to. Izuki, Hyuuga, and Koganei got on their knees, put their hands together in a praying position, looked up at Kagami and said, "Kagami! Please cook for us, we are begging you! We don't want to die an early death! We can't eat Kantoku's food!"<p>

Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara, and Tsuchida bowed towards Kagami, saying "Please cook for us!"

Then, Kuroko turned to him with his doe eyes enlarged, and said "Kagami-kun, please cook for us. Your food is very delicious and we do not wish to die prematurely."

They ignored Riko going into the dark corner of shame.

Kagami started blushing red and spluttering, gruffly yelling "Alright alright just stop bowing and kneeling or whatever!"

Hyuuga, Izuki, and Koganei let themselves sag in relief, yelling "We have been saved!"

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi looked on with that trademark goofy smile of his, and all of the other teams watched on in amusement.

Suddenly, Aomine realized something.

"Oi, Sakurai you cook too. I don't want to die from Satsuki's horrible cooking either."

"H-hai! Sumimasen!"

Annnnd... Momoi joins Riko in that dark corner of shame.

Kagami suddenly said, "Nah, it's fine. I'll cook for all of you guys."

Kasamatsu butted in, "Ah, are you sure? You'll be cooking for... a _lot_ of people then."

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I work best alone when it comes to cooking. I'll just need ingredients and end practice earlier than everyone else. Coach, is that okay?"

Riko grumbled a little bit but relented, knowing her cooking skills weren't exactly the best. "Fine. But you'll have to make up the practice you leave early after dinner! Got it?!"

"Yes coach!"

The other teams were oh-so-lucky, not knowing what dangers they were just saved from by the Seirin team.

* * *

><p>Kagami had just finished his suicides, and went up to Riko.<p>

"Coach, may I be excused from the rest of practice? It's already 4:00 and if I want to have dinner ready by 6:30 then I need to start getting ingredients now."

The training had momentarily stopped, everyone stunned by his sudden politeness.

"U-uh. Yeah. Sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

Kagami left, and then out of nowhere, Himuro started chuckling. This drew all eyes to him, and he said, "Ah, he must be really excited."

"Who? And excited for what exactly?"

"Taiga of course. And cooking. When Taiga gets excited about cooking something, he gets polite. It's kind of like an auto-reflex, and his polite tone got a lot of people to let him cook in their kitchens. Damn though, haven't heard that in a while." Himuro said with a fond smile, his eye crinkling up with happiness.

"He must have something delicious planned for us though, I can't wait to taste his cooking again."

"Wait wait wait," Miyaji said, "You said before that his polite tone got a lot of people to let him cook in their kitchens. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh. Well, in LA, I'm not going to lie, there are a lot of homeless people." His smile turned a bit sad. "They could lose their homes because of unemployment, family, anything. Taiga always felt bad for them, had a soft spot for them, ya know? He always gave them whatever money he earned, and whenever he didn't have money, he wanted to cook for them. He got excited about that a lot, being able to help people, even if it was something small like giving money or food to them. So he would just knock on random people's doors, asking to use their kitchen to cook for anyone nearby that was homeless. It's also why he eats so much, because besides being a good cook, he also realized just how important food _was_."

Everyone let this information sink into them, awe and respect for Kagami growing just a bit more.

Mayuzumi spoke up, "Kagami doesn't seem like the type of person to do something like that though."

Himuro answered, "Ah, because of how he acts? Trust me, under that gruff exterior of his, he's just a big softie."

All of the teams sans Seirin expressed disbelief in that, while Kuroko and the rest of Seirin nodded along.

"Whaaaaat? Really?" Wakamatsu said.

"Yes, really Wakamatsu-san." Kuroko answered.

"Alright everyone! Since that is settled, go back to training!" Riko blew her whistle.

* * *

><p>When everyone finished training at 6:00, the last thing they expected when they went back to the inn was the many bottles of water and Pocari Sweat on the tables waiting for them.<p>

"Ah, it must've been Kagami."

Hyuuga silently muttered a thanks to Kagami and took a bottle of water. Kuroko was next, getting a Pocari Sweat, and everyone followed their lead, grabbing a drink. Everyone began walking to their rooms, wanting to take a break before dinner. Until Takao caught sight of something. His eyes widened, and breathed out softly, "Wow...". Everyone was curious at what he saw, so they turned their heads towards the direction he was looking at. And wow indeed. It was Kagami, cooking, moving so quickly and multitasking. He was moving gracefully and swiftly, light as a feather. One moment he was chopping something up, the next mixing up a pot and then after reaching for something in the fridge. He looked so in his comfort zone and professional that it was a show just to watch him cook. The setting sun in the background created a hazy, glowing effect, making him look even more like a cooking god. And- holy crap, how many dishes was he _making_?! There was a mixture of mouthwatering smells in the air, from chicken to cinnamon.

Tsuchida snapped them out of their reverie, saying, " Let's leave him alone, it wouldn't be good to disturb him while making our food."

"Yeah", came the murmurs of agreement, and it was safe to say just about everyone was even sort of excited for dinner.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time, and the boys and girls had been excitedly awaiting this time. Kagami came in carrying the food, saying "Sorry for the wait, just give me a second and let me get the rest."<p>

Kagami began to explain, "Alright so I made udon, curry, omurice, gyoza, vegetable tempura, and onigiri. All of the food is there," pointing to the back of the dining room, "just bring your bowl and plate, tell me what you want, and I will serve it. Once everyone has gotten a portion of food, seconds are self-serve and free for all. There is American apple pie, but that is only for after everyone has finished with these foods. Got it?" Everyone nodded. They just wanted the food, dangit. "Good. GO!" And the hoard runs wild.

Once everyone received some food, they all muttered thanks and began to dig in. However, everyone froze just after the first bite, with the exception of Seirin and Himuro, who kept on eating like nothing happened. Slowly, they looked at Kagami and their eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh my god! Kagamicchi! How can you cook like this?! Teach me!"

"This is... so good."

"This is actually not too terrible..."

"Uwahhh! Amazing!"

"Delicious!"

At the sound of the praise, Kagami started blushing red like a tomato and spluttering.

"Oi Kagami, cook for me more, you like cooking right?"

"Ah? No Ahomine-teme, if you want food at home, make it yourself. This is only for the training camp!"

"Yeah yeah... whatever. Cook for me though, alright?"

"Did you just listen to a word I said?"

"Nah..."

"Oi!"

"Ahomine-kun, Bakagami-kun, please stop fighting."

"Gah! Tetsu!"

Only Aomine (and basically the rest of the teams) jumped because Seirin had grown significantly used to Kuroko's lack of presence, and were able to spot him much easier than anyone else.

Susa suddenly stated, "I understand why Seirin wanted Kagami to cook so much now though. It's very good."

Fukuda piped up, "No, you don't really. We just really didn't want to eat coach's cooking. Although Kagami-kun's is undoubtedly very good."

Kuroko said, "Yes. Her cooking skill rivals Momoi-san's."

And at that moment, the Generation of Miracles and Touo _knew_, how bad it had to be. And they understood why Seirin wanted Kagami to cook. Because they wanted to live.

They all nodded in sympathy. "Ah, that bad?"

"Hai. Possibly even worse."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yes."

"Alright well, there are plates of pie in the kitchen so if any of you guys want some, just get it. I'm going to go finish my training."

"Wait, what kind?"

"Apple."

"Wow Taiga, being indulgent are you? Thanks."

"Yeah yeah Tatsuya, whatever. If you don't want it don't eat it."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be eating it."

"Alright then, see you later."

With that, Himuro began to get up to get a piece of pie, while the rest of the teams except a few people were trying to figure out what Himuro and Kagami said, since they had slipped into English unconsciously.

"Eh? Muro-chin what did you and Kaga-chin say?"

"Ah, it's nothing important Atsushi, please don't worry about it."

"Okay if Muro-chin says so."

"There's dessert in the kitchen if you want some. It's really good."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone took a shower and went to bed. Right before they fell asleep, they thought,<p>

"Huh. So he's surprised us again."


End file.
